Windowsill Letter's
by sesskagluver09
Summary: Remus's life is already hell, but when a letter comes telling him that he is both motherless, and broke, how will he react. [potential slash. havent desided yet] RLSB


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own these lovely characters. Andc if you doubt me, take it up with JKR's lawers, I'm sure that they would be able to convince you otherwise.

_Dear Remus John Lupin;_

_It is my grave misfortune to inform you that your mother Jane Lupin died late last night due to cardiac arrest. The memorial service will be held on the 1__st__ of May. I also must inform you that your bank accounts have been frozen due to a merge with your fathers' accounts._

_With sincerest regards,_

_Healer Aesculapius_

Remus looked at the letter, almost as if by wishing that it would disappear if he just wished hard enough. He sat looking depressed in front of the windowsill, watching the rain hit it. Against his reflection on the window, it looked like he was about to cry. He felt the lump rise in his throat, but then he saw one of his friends come over, looking concerned. _As if he would understand what's wrong. He left his family, and he doesn't care about them. Me, I loved my mother._

_So? What can he say in order to make me feel comfortable about losing one of the only people outside of the Marauders that ever cared about me after finding out that I was bitten?_

"Hey Moons, what's wrong?" Sirius said as he sat down next to the tawny haired boy.

"Nothing that you would understand," Remus said sniffling, as he looked over at the taller boy sitting next to him.

"What do you mean by I wouldn't understand Remus? I'm the one who you go to when ever you're in pain; I'm the first one to transform after the full moon to get you to the hospital wing, I'm the one who told you all of the stuff that was going on between me and my family before James knew that there was ever anything wrong, so what cant you tell me now?" Sirius asked calmly.

"It's my mum, she's been sick for a while now, and it's not like we didn't know that she was going to die soon. But she…" Remus fought back another lump inn his throat.

"Mate, I'm so sorry," Sirius, said putting his hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

"It's not your fault, its just that, well the last thing that I said to her before she died was that no… no body would ever care about me if she left, and then she… just sort of looked like shed already knew this. And then my father took all of my money, I don't even have a single Knut left in my accounts," Remus mumbled softly, although Sirius caught every word of it.

"Mate, you will always be accepted within the Marauders, and in my arms, you know that. And as for the money part, well James is rich as hell, and your dads just an ass," the brunet said softly rubbing the back of the depressed were-wolf.

"Thank you Sirius, you have no idea how much that means to me," Remus said ginning a little bit.

"Yes I do, you said the same thing to me, remember? Only instead of your mum it's your dad," Sirius said smiling.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. It's just when your in pain, I just want to make all of it go away, and so I just say what feels right you know?" confessed the depressed werewolf.

"Sure do Rem, sure do…" Sirius said looking into Remus's eyes when out of nowhere there came a loud, echoing slap. Along with the standard "FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"Come on Evens you know that you want me!" when you thought about it James Potter was really persistent to the point of annoyance.

"I HAVE NOT, NOR WILL I EVER WANT ANY THING TO DO WITH YOU!" Lilly evens screamed, turning an interesting shade of red.

"Come on Lilly-flower just this once?"

"NO!" she raged.

"I'll give you a cookie," said the persistent boy. There was a short pause in the pointless exchange, they both knew very well that James was just going to end up going back over to the corner, and Lilly was going to spend the rest of the weekend telling her friends how much she actually wanted to go out with the Gryffindor chaser.

"NO!" Lilly screamed.

"Give it up mate! You just can't win against her," Sirius said as James walked over to them.

"I will get a date with her even if it's the last thing that I do," James said sitting down neon the other side of Sirius. "Wow who died?" James asked seeing the grave look on Remus's face.

"Fuck off, Potter. Now really isn't the time," Remus said glaring at the black haired boy.

And that's when it really hit home; he was never going to see his mother again, Remus ran up the staircase to the Swamp (the Marauder's dormitory) with tears streaming down his cheeks. James grabbed the letter that was sitting on the windowsill.

James read it silently, eyes open in disgust, he said, "Oh, god what have I done? I need to talk to Moony about this."

"No ," said Sirius looking as though he was going to throttle the young chaser sitting besides him.

So what do you think crappy, good, phenomenal? Well the only way I can know is if you click the little purple/ blue button in the corner. Go on do it. DO IT NOW!!!


End file.
